Spectre
by PiperFox
Summary: Spectre: AU: Peter the Superhero, Claire the Scientist, Mohinder the Traitor and a stunning secret about the Origin of all Heroes that could destoy them all. Mystery and Intrigue, Myths and Legends and all those Super Superpowers!
1. The Albino

**Title: Spectre**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the familiar characters; they belong to NBC and the shows creators etc. Anything else might just be of my own creation.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Albino**

_Kalahari Desert, Africa_

_Years Ago . . ._

A Woman's scream pierced the still night air like the spear of death. It was followed by a series of muffled moans and the sound of a gentle reassuring voice. Ameenah had delivered many babies for the tribe, but had never seen a labour as long or as harsh as this. She dipped a small brown rag into the bowl beside her and dabbed it across the sweaty brow of Kalifa**, **the wife of the Tribal chief.

"It won't be long now," she whispered.

Outside the crude hut the air was frigid. Omari, paced anxiously, kicking up the sand underneath his bare feet. His ears strained at the sound of his wife's pain.

"Why is it taking so long for my child to come into this world?" He raised his eyes to the heavens. "What have I done to offend you?"

Behind him the hut was suddenly deathly silent. He turned in time to see Ameenah emerge, a worried look on her face.

"My child?" he asked.

"A daughter."

"Kalifa?"

Concern filled her eyes. "She bleeds."

Omari closed his eyes for a moment, preparing to curse the gods. The silence was ringing in his ears. "The child, why does she not cry?"

"She is cursed."

The words chilled him to the bone. "No. I want to see her."

"I do not think it wise, Omari."

"Now," he demanded.

Ameenah bowed her head slightly and turned toward the hut. She returned a few moments later and handed him a small bundle wrapped in swaddling cloth before retreating to the hut. A sense of wonder flowed through his veins as he reached for his daughter.

She was so light in his arms he wondered if there was anything wrapped in in the cloth. But, then he heard it. A soft gurgle. Carefully, he moved the cloth aside so he could look into the eyes of his daughter.

Fear froze the blood in his veins and he nearly dropped her. Skin as pale as desert sands and eyes like the fierce sun. She gurgled again, a sweet innocent smile curling across her face. At once, the fear of what he knew to be cursed was gone. She was his and he had to protect her at all costs. "Hello, Little One."

Ameenah emerged from the hut again and met his gaze. She simply shook her head.

In the days that followed, much discussion was held about what to do with the 'cursed' child. She was the Chief's daughter, but she had killed her own mother to enter this world and it was feared that the devil himself had come to walk the earth.

Omari petitioned the Elders for mercy, after all he reasoned, they were a peaceful people.

"She is a gift from the Gods. How dare we even consider angering them?" Passion filled his voice as he addressed the nine.

Voices murmured and while some heads nodded, others shook. It took seven long days before the Elders reached consensus. The child could stay with the Tribe. Omari was overjoyed. He mourned his wife, but was overcome by the unusual beauty of his daughter. He named her Ashia and he believed with a full heart that she would give to the Tribe the hope she was named after. Everything was well and after a long time the Tribes people forgot that she was different. Time rolled on and the Tribe moved with the seasons, continuing the ancient nomadic ways of old. As Ashia grew it became apparent to Omari that his daughter was very special. She had a calmness about her and in the way she interacted with the world. She was mute, but understood their language. Always obedient, she clearly adored her father. He doted on her, taking her for walks into the surrounding bush. Teaching her the ancient ways of living off the land. The Elders shook their heads, unable to comprehend the bond between Father and Daughter, but thankful that the Gods praised them with prosperity.

In the twelfth year after her birth, the yearly rains did not return. The land grew drier and food was scarce. Newborn babies and children were starting to succumbe to illness. Slowly, but surely suspicion and hatred grew like a noxious weed amongst the Tribe. They whispered amongst themselves and no longer allowed their children to play with Ashia. Omari watched in horror as his own people turned against him.

Finally, a late night meeting was held by the most important members of the Tribe.

Chike, the Tribal Sangoma, was the most vocal about the disaster that had befallen the Tribe.

"The Gods have cursed us!" She shouted, her sinewy voice could send chills down the spine. "We must rid ourselves of the . . ." she lowered her voice and hissed menacingly. "Cursed One"

Omari leapt to his feet. "She is just a child," he cried. "She has no power to bring death here."

"That is where you are wrong, Omari. For I have seen the curse that she brings to this earth in my dreams."

"No. You must not do this. She is our light, our hope."

"Our hope?" Chike scoffed. "She does not speak a word. How could she possibly bring value to our Tribe?"

The others murmured in agreement. The discussion raged for hours until the faintest light was visible on the horizon and still a consensus could not be reached.

Gamba, the oldest of the Tribesmen stood and took his turn to speak. "Omari, you are a dear friend, but in this matter I'm afraid your judgement is clouded. From now on you will have no part in this matter."

"You can not do this," he pleaded with them. "Please."

"It was wrong of us to keep her. She must be returned to the Earth from which she came." Chike's voice was clear.

"What is your solution, Wise One?" Gamba addressed Chike in a manner that confirmed her status amongst the Tribe.

"She must be taken into the desert and killed."

A silence fell over the meeting as each one felt the impact of her words. One by one they solemnly agreed that it was for the survival of the Tribe.

"Nooo," Omari's voice cried out like a wounded animal. He bolted from the meeting and into the emerging dawn. He stayed with Ashia throughout the day, keeping her close by his side. Praying for absolution, but it did not come.

The Elders arrived at dawn the next day.

"It is time." Gamba held a far off sadness in his eyes. He was sorry it had come to this, but could not find the words.

Omari puffed out his chest, a surprisingly calm look on his face. "I will take her."

Gamba nodded and watched for the last time as Omari and Ashia walked into the rising sun. The pair walked for hours as Omari led his daughter further into the desert than ever before. Eventually, he stopped, tears forming in his dark eyes.

"Ashia," his voice trembled with emotion. "I must return, but you cannot follow. You were always a good girl. I love you." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ashia looked at him with her pale knowing eyes, but did not speak.

"This is where we part, Little One. Remember what I have taught you." Omari turned and briskly walked away. Never looking back.

The Albino watched him until he disppeared into the horizon before turning and slowly walking in the opposite direction, a sense of purpose in her steps.


	2. The Black Night

**The Black Night**

_Claire Bennet _

_Eden Medical Laboratories, Odessa, Texas_

_The Present_

Claire Bennet furrowed her slender eyebrows, deep in thought. Absently, she chewed on the tip of a pencil. Twenty-six years old and still she kept the bad habit from her teens. Suddenly, as if struck by lightening she began hurriedly scribbling chemical formulas on the pad of paper next to her. The pencil scurried across the page so fast it almost flew out of her hand. She stopped, eyes searching the formula again. "Yes" she murmured. She swivelled slightly on her desk chair and effortlessly pushed herself backwards. She grabbed the nearby computer keyboard and frantically began entering the numbers and symbols from the pad. "Come on, come on . . ." she whispered, urgency wracking her voice. "Come on." The computer in front of her was thinking, processing the data and loading the result, and it was taking its time. She fidgeted in her chair for a few minutes before she pushed herself up and started pacing the room. It was a few more minutes before the computer made a high pitched bell toll. Compution Complete. Claire rushed to the computer, planting both hands on the desk and leaning towards the monitor. "No!" She stepped back in frustration sending the desk chair scuttling across the room. "Damn it," she breathed.

After taking a few minutes to get over her disappointment, she shut down the computer and turned out the light in the small office. Her high heeled shoes echoed loudly in the empty office corridor. The dim night time lights created eerie shadows along the hallway. Ahead the light from another office crept towards her. She started towards it, but not before pausing and glancing into the darkness at the other end. Her ears strained for the slightest sound. Nothing. Allowing herself to breathe again, she inwardly cursed her overactive imagination. She was too old to be afraid of shadows. However, past events had done nothing to quell the uneasiness in her stomach. Only this morning she swore she was being followed to work.

She knocked gently on the office door before entering. Mohinder Suresh was sitting at his desk, also deep in thought.

"Claire." A warm smile crept over his handsome face. "I didn't think you'd still be here, at this hour."

Claire rolled her eyes as she set herself down into the chair in front of his desk. "C'mon Mohinder. We both know my social life is DOA."

Mohinder chuckled slightly. "Still working on the formula?"

Claire screwed up her face. "Yes. If anyone had told me at Columbia, how frustrating Biochemistry was I swear I never would have picked it as my major."

"Ahh yes, what they don't tell you in the prospectus is the reality of how boring a scientists job is."

"Or how lonely." Claire tapped her fingers thoughtfully on the armrest. "What are you working on Mohinder . . . It's not like you to be her so late." Her lips curled into a knowing smile as she played on her friends weakness. Truthfully, they were both workaholics. Extremely committed to their field.

Mohinder raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth as if he was about to scold one of his dearest friends. Instead, he chose to ignore her comment. "Actually, it's a little side project of mine."

"Oh?" Claire's interest was peaked.

Mohinder shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing really."

Claire rose from the chair and moved so she was standing behind him. Her eyes fixed on his computer.

"I've been re-doing some research into Genetic Inheritance."

"Okay." Claire's eyes skimmed over the research documents as Mohinder brought them up on the screen. She yawned softly.

Mohinder smiled and looked up at her. "See I told you it wasn't that interesting."

"Oh, no. I'm sorry, it's not that. Normally I'd be fascinated, it's just . . ." She yawned again. "It's been a long day."

Mohinder nodded his understanding. "Go home Claire. Get some rest. I don't want you falling asleep at tomorrow's meet and greet. The Lab is being reviewed and I want you in top form if we are going to impress the suits into increasing our funding."

"Okay . . . Okay I'm going." Claire leaned in and gave him a warm hug around his shoulders. "That get some rest thing goes for you too! Don't work too late." She gave him a quick smile and a wave as she left.

The smile on Mohinder's face faded slowly. He hated deceiving his friends, but sternly reminded himself that he had no choice. Truthfully, he was working on something big. Something that could potentially expose those with special abilities and result in a catastrophe for Humankind. He stretched his arms out in front of himself and refocused. The hours steadily wore on and he worked at a feverish pace, fingers hurriedly taping the keyboard. Eventually they slowed.

"No . . ." he murmured softly. He taped the keyboard again, but received the same terrifying result. "This can't be." The printer beside him sprung into life as he leapt up and grabbed his jacket. He quickly shut down the computer and grabbed the paper from the printer.

Exiting the lift on the lower ground floor he made his way to his navy blue Lexus sedan, stopping only briefly to check if anyone had seen him. The engine surged into life and he turned right and accelerated along the road. Beads of sweat started gathering on his forehead. He wiped them away, anxiously checking his speedometer and adjusting his speed. He couldn't risk attracting any unwanted attention. Ten minutes passed and he relaxed ever so slightly. Just a few more minutes and he would be there. He turned the car and headed west on the motorway. Suddenly, the lights of another car appeared in the rear view mirror. Mohinder squinted and tried to ignore them. The loud rev of an SUV sent chills down his spine. The SUV behind inched closer and closer. The two headlights now filled the entire back window of the car. Mohinder increased his speed slightly, the SUV followed. Dread filled Mohinder's entire body.

"This can't be happening" Mohinder's mind raced, overloaded with fear and confusion.

Smack! The SUV shunted him from behind. A deadly game of cat and mouse ensued. Mohinder accelerated again and again, hoping he could hold out until he got to Claire's apartment, but the SUV kept up the pace. Mohinder watched the speedometer inch closer and closer to the red line. The SUV backed off suddenly. Mohinder could only watch in horror as the jet black SUV accelerated and pulled up along side his car. He couldn't help but meet the eyes of the other driver.

"You!" Mohinder cried out.

At the same instant he recognised the driver, the SUV made one last launch at his car. The impact sent him spinning wildly out of control. Mohinder fought valiantly with the wheel, but to no avail. The navy blue sedan shot to the right and launched itself up into the air. It spun away from from road, taking what seemed like an eternity to return to earth. A loud bang, followed by the gnawing and scraping sound of splintering metal. The Lexus eventually coming to rest upside down on the verge, its four wheels still turning. The furor of the scene was quickly forgotten, as the loud hum of the SUV disappeared and the stillness of the black night returned.


End file.
